A matter of perspective UPDATE CH 5
by Pampermousse
Summary: Everything is a matter of perspective. Lex/Chloe eventually - with some Superman and Lois thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe could count the ways in which she didn't have time for this. Gotham was her city now – the damp, the dark, the heavy heavy sky. Instead, here she was standing in a sleek building in downtown Metropolis with Superman, Lois and Lex for company. Well, it had been a sleek building she guessed. Right now, it was a sleek building with one side missing and a Superman shaped hole in another. She knew why she was here, everything else was a mystery.

"Was there a reason why you couldn't just break the locks _Superman_?" Lex asked

"Well Mr Luthor, with a bomb 3 seconds from detonating and about to kill Ms Lane, I didn't really have time to find my screwdriver."

Chloe sensed an undercurrent.

Lex locked his jaw down and looked away.

Chloe had been due to catch up with Clark tomorrow for a late breakfast, but she figured this would also do.

"Are you alright Lois?" she asked, kneeling down to her cousin. Lois had sent her a message saying she was in trouble and given her this address. By the time she had got here, the building was half collapsed, Lex had turned up and Superman had Lois in his arms. Well, this qualified as some sort of 5 year reunion she thought – where was the punch?

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" she answered, glaring at Lex.

"I'm glad you're not dead Ms Lane, I just wish that you could not be dead without millions of dollars of damages ending up in my lap"

"Whoa Lex, easy on the charm" Chloe said, half joking.

"And Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, finally looking at her, deeming her worthy she figured, of a glance.

"Lois called, said she was in trouble, I was in the area luckily working on a story, the MicroFil acquisition? Maybe you've heard of it." Knowing he had heard of it since it was a front company of his doing the acquiring. "Anyway, by the time I got here Superman had sorted everything out."

Lex maintained his composure, even though he was more than a little annoyed that Chloe had found out that information. At the moment, his primary concern was Superman and Lois Lane destroying yet another one of his buildings.

"Well, nice to see you again, staying long?" Lex asked in a way that suggested she should be making her exit now.

"Superman, thank you. I keep saying that to you but I don't know what else to say" Lois interrupted them. She was facing Superman and they seemed lost in each other.

Chloe had to physically restrain her eyebrows from rising. She didn't dare look over and see Lex's reaction. Lois suddenly jumped saying "Shit, Clark is waiting for me at the coffee shop, he'll be worried!"

Chloe just stared at the wall, Lex, she could see in her peripheral vision was internally rolling his eyes, and Superman had the decency to blush.

"I don't have time for this" Lex announced. Chloe felt some sympathy. Lois just narrowed her eyes at him and moved over to the side, flipping open her mobile phone.

And then there were three. They stood in a neat triangle.

"She seriously hasn't figured it out yet?" Chloe asked Superman.

"Yes, for a bright girl she seems to have some eyesight problems" Lex joined in.

Superman merely glared at both of them.

"Chloe, I should get Lois back safely, are we still on for breakfast tomorrow?" Superman asked

"Of course! Although it was nice to see you, you know, working and all…" she said, trailing off

"No answer" Lois said, flipping her phone shut "He must have got bored and gone back to the office"

"Lois, I can give you a lift back into town, literally" Superman said. Superman was flirting.

"Oh for the love of …" Chloe heard Lex mutter under his breath. Again, she could feel some sympathy for that sentiment.

Lois, looked over at Chloe

"Go go – you should get some rest" Chloe answered in response. "Lex can give me a lift, can't you Lex"

"Well, isn't this the day that keeps on giving" was Lex's answer.

Chloe watched as Superman scooped Lois up and flew through the side of Lex's building that he had conveniently destroyed a few minutes ago. A red and blue trail behind him.

And then there were two.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Lex took one last long look at the sky, through the industrial size million dollar hole in his building and started off towards his car.

He stopped and looked backwards, waiting for his uninvited passenger to make her way over but saw that she was too busy searching for something in her purse.

"I haven't got all day Chloe, half of its already ruined"

Narrowing his eyes he saw her bring a slim camera out of her bag, and within a few seconds was beside her with the camera in his hands.

"I don't think so. This is private property not a tourist site. Lets leave the photos for the insurance company shall we" Lex could feel some irritability creeping in. What had just happened with Superman and Lois Lane steeled his resolve for what he had to do for the forthcoming campaign. This was the fourth time in a month that one of his buildings had been destroyed by Superman saving Lois Lane – if he was an emotional man he would start taking it personally. And now Chloe Sulllivan was in town which was never good news. He couldn't think of anything illegal he was doing at the moment that could get her attention but still, he had to tread carefully.

Chloe thought she would play nice. For now.

"It was worth a try – can I have it back now? it cost me about 2 months pay." She grabbed it back without waiting for an answer.

She started walking with Lex, noting that he had the same long steady gait, that he had filled out a bit from 5 years ago and that black really was his colour.

They got to his car –a limo of course, and both got in the back. He sat down opposite her and raised an eyebrow.

"I've got no particular place to be – wherever you're going is fine, I can make my own way from there" she said, and rolled her eyes off his incredulous expression.

"Lexcorp" he said through the intercom.

"No particular place to be?" he said. "I find that hard to believe. Did you find what you were looking for already with the Microfil story?"

"I found enough" she replied. "So, I see that you and Clark are still as friendly as ever" she says, changing the subject.

"It's the fourth time in just as many weeks that he has destroyed one of my buildings saving Lois Lane, contrary to popular opinion, I'm not made of money."

"Lex, you own half of Metropolis, there is a very high statistical probability that when he destroys a building it would be one of yours." She says, trying to figure out what he is not saying.

"So he's in the business of destroying buildings then" Lex questioned

"No, he's in the business of saving lives. You know all this Lex, what are you really trying to say" Chloe said, looking closely at him

"He attracts madmen, who in turn, are destroying this city." Lex says, with some feeling.

Chloe looks at him and then turns away. Again, she is not entirely unsympathetic to what he is saying.

"Is that your campaign platform for the Senate?" she says instead.

Lex breaks her gaze and grabs a bottle of water. She has hit too close to home. He forgot how perceptive Chloe was.

"How is Gotham treating you?" He says, changing the subject.

"Lex Luthor doing small talk? Let's see, Gotham is Gotham and Metropolis is Metropolis."

Before Lex can reply they are interrupted by a bang to the door and small explosion which takes the back door of its hinges. Six balaclava clad men ease into the car and grab Lex's briefcase and Chloe's laptop.

Chloe reacts first, by leaping out of the car and running – straight into a parked car.

"Do something!" she shouts at Lex who instead grabs her and pushes her into a nearby taxi.

"They've gone, there's nothing we can do but wait until they contact us." Lex says whilst giving the driver instructions to LexCorp.

"That's my life! I can't wait! Jesus Christ I can't believe this is happening."

"Its happened before, they target wealthy businessmen and take some of their belongings, demand a ransom which has to be paid in a suitably extravagant way, the last time, it was in the middle of an opera, and then disappear to do it once more." Lex explained patiently.

"Great, my laptop has been kidnapped by _artistic_ criminals" Chloe snapped. She had backed up all her files but there was sensitive information on there about her current investigations.

"I wouldn't put it past you Luthor to have arranged all this to take a look at my computer. You look serenely calm by the turn of events" Chloe said, turning to face him in the back of the cab.

"That briefcase was empty. I take precautions nowadays." Lex replied. "By the way, each one of their ransom drop off requests requires the presence of Superman. And no, I didn't organise this – if I wanted to see what was on your computer I have easier ways of doing that"

"I can get off here" Chloe says at a stop sign, and before Lex can reply, opens the door and walks out.

* * *

Walking into Lois' apartment that evening Chloe admits defeat, and damn, it feels good. Lois is waiting for her with a bottle of wine. Chloe walks up to her cousin and gives her an exhausted hug.

"Well, you were right, there is no way to trace these nutjobs, I just have to wait." Chloe had spoken to Lois and Clark after leaving Lex and told them what happened. They had annoyingly confirmed what Lex had said about the sit and wait policy. Chloe, not happy with this had called on a few old friends and tried to dig some information up on her artistic criminals. Only to find that there was a distinct lack of information, as in none at all.

"Don't worry Chlo, they usually call Superman within a day with the ransom demand, and they were after Lex Luthor so I don't think they will be too bothered with your laptop"

"Hmm" was all that Chloe could muster up in reply.

"Anyway, Lois, what the hell happened to you this afternoon? And before you brush it off, Lex told me that this stuff has been happening all the time recently"

"Lex Luthor was concerned about my safety and discussing it with you?" Lois asked, with disbelief

"Well, maybe concerned is overstating it…. But anyway, what is happening?" Chloe pulled Lois around to face her

"I don't know, it's like every wacko in Metropolis is trying to kill me at the moment to get to Superman" Lois says wearily.

"To get to Superman" Chloe echoes. "So you think that's definitely the reason? It can't be a story you're working on?"

"I'm not you Chloe, the extent of my investigative journalism is writing up my latest near death encounter. Actually, if it stopped happening I would have absolutely no copy to turn in" she says smiling.

"Actually Chlo" she continued, "I was impressed by your distinct lack of star struckness with Superman"

"Well, we have The Bat. Seen one grown man playing fancy dress you've seen them all" Chloe lied easily.

"Jesus yeah, Batman – so is he like a half bat or a mutant man or something?" Lois asks

"That actually would feel better, no he's really a man that dresses up like a bat…."Chloe replied and started laughing.

"So you're meeting Smallville tomorrow?"

"Yes, bright and early! I really hope he has some news about my laptop" Chloe said as an afterthought.

"Why would he?" Lois looked puzzled.

"Oh, no reason, just hoping, you know!" Chloe was tired, and protecting Clark's split personality was more difficult without any sleep.

"Say Lois, what's happening with Luthor nowadays, is he into anything shady?" Chloe asks

"Lex Luthor is always into something shady." Lois states. "But at the moment he seems to be keeping his hands clean, probably worrying about the Senate run he's planning."

"Right" Chloe nods to herself and retreats into the guestroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting at the cafe she had agreed to meet Clark for breakfast, Chloe went over the events of yesterday in her head. It had been surreal, even for Chloe's standards. She couldn't let go of Lex's irritation about Superman, and more worryingly, her reluctance to disagree with him. She hadn't told Lois the real reason she was here, she wanted to talk to Clark first. And speaking with Lex yesterday had confirmed her worries.

She looked up and saw a bespectacled Clark walking towards her. Still has beautiful as ever. And really, she had to marvel at the good citizens of Metropolis for not putting two and two together, at least in Gotham the Bat wore an actual mask and stuff.

"Hey Chloe" Clark hugged her tightly. He pulled back and smiled at her. "You look fantastic, long hair looks good on you"

Chloe felt her hair, forgetting that the last time she had seen him it was still a bob. They had communicated frequently by email but something had always got in the way of them meeting for the last 5 years.

"Yeah, well, I got fed up of cutting it" she said smiling back.

"So, are you ok after yesterday? Sorry I couldn't stay and..you know, chat after the Lois thing…"

Chloe just looked at him in amusement. "Don't worry, I think that would have been too awkward, even for me"

They made some small talk and she found out that Clark still hadn't received word from the _artists _about her laptop. She was stalling. Small talk was her friend.

"So, how are things with you and Lex anyway?" she asked, trying to gently veer onto the subject.

Clark raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't it obvious from yesterday? Lex is more concerned about his investments and projects than the citizens of this city"

"You're right Clark. Lex is Lex. But do you think that he maybe has a point..?" She went on before he could interrupt. "The reason I came here Clark is because Jack Brown, the up and coming governor in Gotham, well I've heard from contacts that he is planning to run the campaign for his next term on an anti-Batman platform."

Clark looked confused. Chloe realised she would have to spell it out.

"He is going to say that Batman has started to put Gotham in more danger than it was before. That he attracts the crazies. And I think that someone could pull the same trick here with you, as in Lex." She stopped, checking his reaction.

"Let him try Chloe. Everyone knows that I'm trying to protect people where the police can't….or won't."

"I know Clark, its just that, is it on some level true? Lois said she has been attacked 4 times this month with people trying to get to you. I'm not agreeing with Lex but all I'm saying is that maybe he has a point, although, I know his motives are rotten."

"Look," she continued "I totally support what you do. I just don't want you to leave yourself open for these types of attacks."

"You think I'm a danger to Metropolis. I get it" was all Clark said and looked away.

Great, Chloe thought, now I've put Superman in a mood.

"Muffin?" she asked, holding out her plate to him.

Clark's cell interrupted before he could throw the innocent muffin back in her face. He turned away and conducted a monosyllabic conversation from his end.

"That was the gang that stole your laptop, they want 1 million dollars in cash tonight at the Leopard Lounge. You, Lex and Superman need to be there." Clark said turning back.

"It's a club" Clark said off Chloe's questioning look.

"Tell Lex to be there at 8. I'll come…as me and we can take it from there. I'm sure he knows how to handle the 1 million but hopefully we won't need to hand it over." Clark said getting up.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I just want you to be prepared." Chloe said

"If I worried and agonised about the rights and wrongs of what I do, I wouldn't get out of bed in the morning Chloe, and people would die. That may sound big headed but it's the truth." Clark said, and Chloe could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'll pick you up at Lois's at 7.30."

Exit Clark.

Chloe merely looked miserably down at her muffin.

* * *

Chloe couldn't hear herself think and that was never a good sign. She was sitting with Clark in the VIP area of Leopard Lounge that Lex and conveniently rented for the night. Lois was sitting opposite after insisting that she come. Now they were just waiting for Luthor to show. And the music was very very loud.

"So where's Superman?" Lois asked looking around. "Wasn't his presence part of the deal?"

"I think he'll probably appear right on time if you know what I mean" Chloe replied.

"More to the point, where's Lex?" Clark asked in irritation.

"He's here" replied a disembodied voice behind them.

Lex appeared, as if through a puff of smoke, and sank down into one of the soft leather chairs next to Chloe.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence" Chloe said turning to him

"Pleasure's all mine" Lex replied in a way that conveyed the exact opposite. "So, what are we expecting to happen tonight?"

"You look remarkably relaxed Lex" Chloe remarked

"Well, I'm just here for the show remember, the briefcase was empty." Lex said leaning towards the table and pouring himself a drink. He turned and held the bottle towards Chloe.

"Thanks, but I don't touch expensive Scottish whiskey. Only cheap Bourbon for me" Chloe walked around the table and sat next to Lois.

"Luthor is totally checking you out cuz" Lois whispered in her ear.

"I highly doubt that" Chloe replied, "it's probably his patented look of disgust"

* * *

Lex leaned back and took another long mouthful of the Scotch, studiously ignoring Clark whilst covertly studying Chloe. He didn't remember her ever looking this good. Maybe it was the long hair. Or the more laid back demeanour she seemed to have in comparison with her Smallville days. Or the dress. Probably the dress he thought. He wondered again what she was doing out of Gotham.

He had got the feeling from their conversation yesterday that she wasn't entirely disgusted by his insinuations that Superman was putting Metropolis in danger. He wanted to find a way to continue the discussion and see where her allegiances really lay.

He saw her making her way back to the seat next to him, with drink in hand, cheap bourbon he assumed.

Leaning in close to be heard over whatever God awful trash they were playing in this place, he said "Do you happen to know Jack Brown in Gotham? I hear he's doing some good things"

Chloe looked at him in amusement, "that's subtle Lex" was all she said.

"So I take it you don't agree with him?" he asked,

"He thinks the Bat is a danger to Gotham. I think the Bat has serious psychological problems but I don't think he is a danger. I think the danger to Gotham, and Metropolis I might add, is the corrupt police force, the corrupt politicians and aspiring politicians and the extremely corrupt businessmen" she finished, looking directly at Lex.

Lex had forgotten what it felt like to be spoken to with a complete lack of care for his position and wealth. He found it refreshing.

"I'd forgotten what a conversational joy you were Ms Sullivan" he said, releasing a small smile.

"Well, I try Luthor, I try" she winked in response.

Chloe turned to face Clark and saw that he was looking mournfully at Lois who was fiddling with her cell phone.

"Hey you" she said to get his attention." Are we ok after yesterday?"

"I know you're heart's in the right place Chloe, I'm not mad, but don't you think that I think about that stuff as well?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm really proud of what you do Clark" she said meaning it.

"What are you and Lex talking about?" he asked

"Gotham" was the only response she could give without outright lying

* * *

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Lex beckoning her closer with a finger. She deliberately leaned back in her chair further away. She caught Lois's look and teasing smile and shook her head. She in turn winked at her cousin when she saw Clark making his way over to her.

Lex had leaned back in his chair now and she turned to him and asked something that had been bothering her all night, "So here's a million dollar question. Where is it?"

"It's in the manager's office, and its all fake notes."

"My laptop thanks you but is offended that you don't think it's worth the real deal green stuff" Chloe said with mock sadness

"On the contrary" Lex replies in all seriousness. He continues, "So, I hear that you know Bruce Wayne"

"I can't imagine you reading the society pages Lex" she says, surprised that he has picked up this gossip. She and Bruce went out once and it was catastrophically bad. "Anyway, it was one date and that was one too many"

"He never did know what was good for him" was Lex's only reply.

Chloe did a double take. Was that a compliment? Wait, was Lex – flirting? Before she could process this thought further, she was rudely interrupted by a swing to the head and everything fading to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe woke and found herself lying face up looking at lots of multi coloured bottles and what looked like a dead leopard. She closed her eyes again, counted to ten and opened them. No, not a dream, reality. She forced herself to think and she remembered being in a bar and drinking bourbon. Now, admittedly, there had been some bourbon soaked nights where she had woken up on the floor with memory loss but she had a feeling that this was not one of them. She then remembered being knocked over the head. Right. Laptop, ransom, artistic criminals. And she must be lying behind the bar. _Leopard_ Lounge, she remembered which would explain the dead animal skin she was looking at.

She pulled herself up and realised she was soaking wet. She then felt her ears ringing. The fire alarm. It was on and the roof sprinklers were also on. She looked over the bar and saw what was now a nearly empty club, the management walking around looking dazed, Lois sitting by herself below the stage nursing her arm, Clark nowhere to be seen, obviously, and Lex, well Lex seemed to be hiding under a table.

"Chloe! Are you ok?" she turned around and saw Clark behind her. "They got away, they took the money but they did leave your laptop."

Before she could ask more Lois was upon them angrily demanding where Clark had disappeared to. Chloe made her way over to Lex, who had by this time exited from under the table and was rubbing his temples.

"Hey Luthor, I wouldn't have figured you for the run and hide kind of guy"

Lex didn't dignify her with a response, "So did Superman manage to apprehend these criminal masterminds?"

"No, they seem to have got away."

They were joined by Lois and Clark. Clark held out Chloe's laptop to her which she gratefully grabbed.

"Anyone want to fill me in" Chloe asked?

"Well, you were hit over the head by one of these guys that stole your laptop. They somehow managed to get into the VIP area" Lois said, looking accusingly at Lex who seemed nonplussed. "Anyway, suddenly Superman appeared, and these guys disappeared into the sewers. Superman followed but I guess he couldn't get them" Lois finished, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'm sure he tried really hard" Clark interjected, "But the sewers are difficult to navigate, you know, without a… map..."Clark trailed off

"What would you know Kent, you weren't even here! Where were you? Hiding in the bathroom?" Lois said, challenging him.

"All this hasn't explained why Lex was hiding under a table and I was behind the bar" Chloe said, to Lex's irritation she could see. At least it roused him into speech.

"I carried you behind the bar as I thought you would be in less danger being unconscious there but I 'm beginning to regret doing that… and the four cat burglar lookalikes started firing when they entered..."

"Firing blanks," Clark helpfully elaborated earning a glare from Lex

"Which of course I didn't know and didn't wait to be hit to find out. Anyway, I thought that Superman would have it all covered, but apparently even superheroes have their off days" Lex finished picking up his jacket and making moves to leave.

"So, what you're saying is, we're dealing with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles come to life" Chloe asked, trying to break the tension. "You, know, four turtles, living in the sewers…"

"As entertaining as this has been, I have to go." Lex said, speaking finally "Chloe, do you need a lift?"

Chloe looked at him in surprise. Lois looked at her curiously but only said, "Chloe, why don't you go, Kent and I have to write this up for the paper anyway so we'll be heading to the Plant"

Chloe weighed her options and decided the least boring would be accepting a lift off Lex.

She walked over to Clark who she had to reassure 5 times that she as ok going home with Lex and had to endure none too subtle smirks from Lois. She could almost hear Lex tapping his feet in impatience.

Walking out of the club she flinched when Lex reached over to her and put his jacket around her.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes, you could catch something"

"I bet that's what you say to all the girls" she said. Lex merely smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

In some evil way that he was adept at Lex had managed to convince her to stop over at his penthouse, change into some ridiculously expensive ladies clothes that he just happened to have lying around and also, to add insult to injury, drink expensive Scottish whisky. She was but an innocent victim she told herself.

The uncharacteristic hospitality made Chloe pretty sure that Lex had something up his sleeve. She was happy though to relax in a multi million dollar apartment until he showed his hand. Chloe had long ago stopped thinking of Lex has evil or bad. Evil was more glamorous. He did some bad things; ok very bad things, but also some good. Just like everyone else on the planet. And recently, with her musings on The Bat and Superman, she saw shades of grey in people more easily. Superman and The Bat were the "good guys" yet they also put people in harms way. Which one was worse? Lex who did shady things without people getting hurt or Superman who did heroic things where people did get hurt?

"A penny for your thoughts" Lex said coming up to her with bottle in hand

"They're worth a bit more than that" she said, putting her hand over the top of her glass. Drunk with Lex Luthor was not a combination she wanted to try out.

"Undoubtedly" he said, pouring himself a top up instead and sitting opposite her.

Lex looked at her carefully. She had looked pensive earlier and he thought he would bring up the subject that they had both flirted with in the last few days.

"You know, what happened tonight has been happening more and more. Those guys were amateurs, they don't even care about the million bucks, they want to goad Superman and get their names in the papers, their moment in the sun"

"Every criminal in this city knows that the best way to get attention is to fight Superman."

Lex leaned back and waiting for Chloe to respond.

"Even if what you say is true. What do you propose? Leaving the crime fighting to the police? You know as well as I do that they are totally corrupt and there wouldn't have been an opening for Superman if they did their jobs properly" Chloe said, irritated

"Actually, that's exactly what I suggest. You're right the police are corrupt, but not all of them. I believe that if you got rid of certain people they could become credible again" Lex answered, becoming engaged.

"And I guess that's where you come in? the hero senator, saving Metropolis from disaster making Superman." She paused before saying, "You know, you and Clark are more alike than you both think. Anyway, that's all well and good Lex, but are you sure that's your only motivation. That you aren't just a tiny bit motivated by getting back at Clark? And turning people against Superman could be dangerous for Clark. Is that what you really want?" She asked, leaning forward and looking directly at him, trying to see the truth in his eyes. She saw a moments hesitation and that was good enough for her.

"Superman can save people that the police can't reach" She continued. "And that's something valuable"

"Exactly. He saves people that are in impossible situations, which in turn makes people think that they can do whatever they want because Superman will save them. It's a dangerous road Chloe, I'm telling you"

"So you think that he should let those people die?" she asked, irritated but also invigorated by the discussion. This is the discussion that she only usually had in the quiet of her mind. It was like a release to be able to talk about it with someone else.

"Maybe people would take more personal responsibility then" was all he said, before standing up and heading towards the sliding doors which looked out onto the balcony.

"You're a smart woman Chloe" he said turning back to her, "you know I'm right."

"No, I know that it's more complicated than you think and that it involves my friend who I don't want to get hurt."

Lex couldn't remember the last time he had had such an honest conversation and Chloe had made him think. He could feel the alcohol starting to take affect, he looked at Chloe and again noticed how attractive she had become and how her sharp kind mind was the most attractive thing of all.

"I think I haven't performed my duties well as a chaperone. Lois will be wondering where you are. I'll call my driver now to drop you back" Lex said, nipping any possible weakness he may act upon in the bud.

Chloe looked at her watch, eyes widening, and said, "Yes, God knows what Lois thinks you have done, she might even send Superman after you." She said smiling. "But first, I have some questions for you. Since I gamely was a one woman focus group for you just now I want some honest answers to some questions." Chloe said, standing up and moving opposite to him in front of the glass doors.

"I guess that's a fair trade" Lex said casually.

"Question one. Was this remarkably similar strategy of yours and Jack Brown merely one following the other or a planned united attack?"

"Both"

"Ok, one word answers are banned from now on." She said taking a step closer, "Question two: Did you organise the 4 ninjas to steal my laptop to prove a point, or rather to set up an on going pattern that proves your Superman theory?"

"No, that was just pure luck. But I wouldn't necessarily be against the idea" Lex said, taking a sip of this drink and watching Chloe move closer. He put his drink on a ledge beside him and took one step, closing the distance between them.

"Now I get to ask one question," He said, "Do you in essence, disagree with my views on Superman"

"No" Chloe said, the blaming the expensive whisky for her betrayal.

"And if we acted on an impulse right now, would you regret it tomorrow?" Lex asked in a low soft voice

"That's two questions" Chloe said and the silhouette in the glass window became one, completing her betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you missed your calling as a firewoman"

Chloe closed her eyes and inwardly groaned at the sound of Lex's voice. She had almost made it out of the penthouse undetected but she should have known better.

"Do you practice silent dressing and quick getaways at home?" he continued

"Ha Ha" was all Chloe could muster as a response. She turned around and tried to meet his eyes but it was proving difficult.

"I need to get back to Lois's – her imagination will be going to very far flung places…" Chloe said. She had texted Lois last night to tell her that she would be back this morning and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation that would take place.

"You want a cup of coffee for the road?" Lex asked moving to the kitchen counter. He was bare chested with pyjama bottoms on. It was too intimate. Chloe felt guilt weigh in on her. Lex seemed remarkably calm and relaxed. Probably because now he had company in selling his soul to the devil.

"I should just go" was all Chloe said. "Thanks for…"this sentence wasn't going anywhere good, Chloe thought, "the whisky" she finished lamely.

Lex just looked at her with raised eyebrows and Chloe took that as her sign to leave. She grabbed her bag and left the penthouse, all the time aware of Lex's eyes on her. Outside his door she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and muttered "Shit."

Chloe jumped as her cellphone rang. She was outside Lois's building and she quickly answered it.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Lex Luthor" Lois said in a terrified whisper

"I didn't sleep with Lex Luthor" Chloe replied, technically partly true.

"Ok, listen, Perry's shouting, I have to go. Details when I get back?" Lois asked hurriedly

"We'll see" Chloe muttered and hung up.

It was only when she had entered the apartment that she realised that something was missing. Her laptop. "Shit!" she said, for the second time this morning. Only this time it was full throated.

She arrived at LexCorp to the sound of high pitched ringing and people exiting the building in an orderly but slightly panicked manner. "What's happening? Is it a fire?" she asked an employee walking quickly away

"No. something's happening on the top floor" was all she heard before he hurried away.

Her instincts taking over, she ran towards the story. She spotted an emergency elevator and quickly went inside pressing floor 33. The elevator stopped with a thud and she got out. Directly in front of her was a huge office, overlooking Metropolis and Lex was there, in front of his desk, tied to a chair. Chloe's day was improving. He slowly shook his head as she walked into the office. The doors slammed shut behind her and she was surrounded by her friends, the 4 ninjas holding what looked like baseball bats.

"I should have guessed" she said.

"Sit in that chair" one of them said, pointing to a similar looking chair to Lex's.

"So you can talk!" Chloe said to him, sitting on the highlighted chair. They tied her up and moved her chair so it was back to back with Lex's. They then tied their chairs together and stepped back. As if admiring the tableau they had created.

"Was this really necessary?" Lex asked. "A simple telephone call would have sufficed."

"You owe us money Luthor. You need to be taught a lesson. Nobody messes with the BlackHats" the one that spoke before said.

"What are they talking about Lex?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

"I'm assuming the million fake dollars they stole from me" Lex replied just as sweetly. This beat most of Chloe's previous morning after talks.

"Yeah, that wasn't really the best plan was it?" Chloe said

"It would have been just fine if Superman had caught the bad guys. And may I remind you that this is all because of your laptop." Lex added

"You know…" Chloe started before she was interrupted by talking Ninja

"Shut up the both of you." He said swinging the bat around. To be honest, Chloe didn't feel all that scared. There was something kind of…lame about these guys. There was something off about the whole thing. Something Gotham about the whole thing. If this were happening in Gotham she would take it as normal. 4 guys dressed head to toe in black, living in the sewers and planning elaborate stings. There was a whole criminal community that lived in the sewers in Gotham. But Metropolis…. Something wasn't right.

"So, do you guys work alone?" She asked

"Why would we tell you anything? Just give us our money"

"Not a chance in hell. Now get the hell out of my building" Lex said, and Chloe had to admire the air of menace he gave the words whilst being tied to a chair. That must take practice.

"I don't think you're in a position to give orders Mr Luthor" talking Ninja replied.

"Oh, but I am. In answer to Chloe's question. I know you don't work alone and I know who you work for and I don't think he would be too happy to see what you are doing now."

"Wasn't the deal just to lure Superman?" Lex continued

"I seem to recall the deal was a million dollars" the ninja replied.

"All it would take is one phone call to Jack Brown and you guys can kiss goodbye to your criminal future"

"That would work if you had a phone Mr Luthor. In the meantime, since you don't seem to be cooperating, I'll leave you with this thought. This office is wired to detonate in 15 mins and counting." And then they left.

"Care to fill me in Lex" Chloe said through clenched teeth. "You were behind this all along! I knew it!"

"Believe what you want. This is Jack Brown's doing. I found out about it when I started researching this gang."

"And as it wasn't against your ultimate aims you just sat there in silence whilst countless people have been hurt." Chloe really knew she shouldn't be surprised. But she couldn't help it if she was. She had actually believed him last night when he said he had nothing to do with this.

"No-one's been killed. It's just to highlight the one man vigilante issue. At least that's what I think. I haven't had a chance to speak to Jack about it" Lex said, wriggling in the chair trying to get out. This wasn't how Lex had pictured talking to Chloe after last night he had to admit.

"Well, I'm sure _Jack_ will be thrilled to hear he's got at least one sympathetic ear" Chloe shifted against Lex' wriggling. How did she get into these situations?

"Can we continue this later? There is a bomb that is going to go off in 10 mins."

"Well Lex., I think you should call the police. As you have so much faith in them. Oh wait, you don't have a phone….Well I guess we just die having learned our lesson not to get into dangerous situations. I mean, that is what you'll be advocating in your campaign right? And what a way to highlight it than dying a martyr."

"Have you finished?" was all Lex said.

"So do you want to lead or shall we have a two voice chorus" Chloe asked,

"This doesn't change anything you know" Lex said

"Let me count us in, one..two..three.."

"Superman!" they both cried in unison. One voice pained, the other jubilant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe wrapped herself more tightly under the blanket. She was taking what Lois called a "well-earned rest" in the guest bedroom. Chloe would rather call it "dying slowly of boredom". Clark hadn't kept them waiting long and before you could say dual personality, he had untied them, lifted them up and deposited them safely on a nearby sidewalk and left them to go and see what the damage was to the LexCorp building. Which incidentally had turned out to be a blown up filing cabinet in Lex's office. Criminal masterminds they weren't. Chloe was too angry with Lex to stay around and commiserate and disappeared into the subway to Lois'. She had looked suitably dishevelled for Lois to leave the interrogation until the morning. So here she was, late afternoon, underneath a blanket and trying to get some sleep. She thought of Clark and how she would have to see him and apologise for ever doubting him or what he does. She wondered what story she would tell Lois – maybe go with the truth just to see her reaction. She thought of the 4 idiots that had tied her up and how she would write an exposé about it exposing Jack Black at the same time. She tried not to think of Lex which was difficult as his name was lighting up on her caller ID. She sighed and flipped open her phone.

"Speak"

"Chloe, I just wanted to see how you were doing" Lex said smoothly.

"I'm just fine, and how are you?" she asked pleasantly

"Listen, I'm outside Lois Lane's building, I wanted to come up and speak with you for a few minutes"

"Hmmm…that would be a No" she said, trying to think of a possible reason to tell Lois why Lex would be there.

"Ok, great, I'll come up now" Lex replied

"Did you even need me for this conversation?" Chloe asked but it was too late, he had hung up. She groaned and for some inexplicable reason reached for her comb and started to brush her hair, and even more strangely, checked her face and applied a thin layer of lip gloss. There's no excuse for looking bad Chloe reasoned to herself.

She heard a knock on the door and Lois answering it. She then heard a knock on her door and saw Lois peek through and whisper furiously, "Lex Luthor is here and he wants to see you. What the hell is going on?"

"Just show him in here, it will only take a minute" Chloe said. Seeing that Lois was not satisfied with this she added, "I promise to explain everything later." Lois looked a bit more satisfied and disappeared. Enter Lex Luthor, stage left she thought.

She was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She saw that he was still in the same clothes from earlier. He took off his suit jacket and sat down on the bed opposite her.

"You look like shit" she said, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"I didn't get much sleep last night" Lex replied averting his eyes from her and flicking something off his shirt.

Chloe felt a blush creeping up, "Yeah? Me neither, some guy was snoring like an elephant in my ear"

Lex looked at her, held her gaze and said. "Elephants don't snore"

Chloe couldn't stop herself smiling but managed to quickly change back to a more neutral composure.

"What do you want Lex?"

"I want to know on whether you are planning on writing about what happened today" he replied

"Have we met? Of course I'm planning on writing about it, and you knew that already so why are you really here?" Chloe said, annoyed at his games

"Do you believe me when I say I had nothing to do with it?" Lex asked

"You mean, will I implicate you in my story." Chloe translated. "I will write the truth which is that although you had no direct involvement you were aware of what Jack Brown was doing" Chloe finished.

"Will you give me a chance to put my side of the story across?" Lex asked

"Unbelievable" Chloe said loudly walking past Lex, who stopped her by grasping her arm whilst he still sat on the bed.

"I think it's fair and isn't it usual to get both sides of the story in a good piece of writing?" Lex asked looking up at her.

"Let go of want to launch your goddamn senate platform from my column. Giving your side of the story will mean telling people exactly what you think of Superman. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Chloe noticed he still hadn't released her so she pulled her arm away.

"And I can't believe you're still going ahead with it after Clark saved your ass just a few hours ago." Chloe said, "You don't think people will think you're a massive hypocrite, and what about what all this will do to Clark?" She stopped and looked at him, "I know you guys don't get along but I know you don't want to put him in danger. I know that." She said more to herself than to him.

"He puts others in danger, however unintentionally, but he does" Lex replied. "We can have this conversation a thousand times and it would always turn out the same. Its how we choose to see things, it's a matter of perspective" Lex said standing up. "Let's just agree to disagree"

"Let's not" Chloe answered. "I want you to know that if you pursue this I will fight you every step of the way, even if it's from Gotham"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" was all Lex said. He looked at her, as if studying her and Chloe felt exposed. He then looked away and said, "There was another reason I came. Last night is not something I usually do"

Chloe looked incredulous and amused at the same time. "Please Lex, I think we've maintained a fairly high honesty level in our dysfunctional relationship, let's not start with the bullshit now."

"I enjoyed last night Chloe, all of it" Lex stressed

"Well, I'm very happy for you" Chloe replied, unwilling to give him an inch.

Lex looked at her long and hard contemplated saying something and instead said. "Well, I guess I can't expect to see you amongst the press at my campaign launch tomorrow morning"

"You guess right." Chloe said

"I'm sometimes in Gotham on business, maybe I'll try looking you up one time" Lex said moving to get his jacket.

"You can try" Chloe answered moving out of the way of the door so he could pass. And maybe because she felt she had been a little less than giving just then, or because in more ways than one they were similar, or because she had shared dark thoughts about Clark that she had not dared shared with others, she relented a little. Touching his arm she said, "Hey Luthor, enjoyment was had by _all_ last night" And she was rewarded with a half smile which she returned in full.

* * *

**Next day**

Chloe stood with Clark in his apartment watching Lex's announcement for his run for the Senate, tightening her grip on Clark's hand when he mentioned "unaccountable vigilantes". They watched in silence until the end and then switched off the TV. They had work to do.

"


End file.
